


You Know What To Do

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Brain Salad [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Edging, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Dean knows what to do if he wants to come tonight, but he just...can't.





	You Know What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompt: Begging

 

There are a lot of things that Dean does well, but begging is not one of them. Usually he’s defiant till the end; he’ll die with his head held high and a gun in his hand rather than give in when he’s pinned. 

Arching off the bed, dripping in sweat, his hair gripped tightly in his spasming fists; Dean reflects that perhaps  _ this time _ being defiant isn’t getting him anywhere. He teeters on the brink of orgasm, gasping and cursing when Castiel releases Dean’s cock from his mouth with a filthy pop and smiles serenely.

As Dean’s heart slowly comes back to its normal rhythm, Cas strokes his arms and chest soothingly, watching him with a slow blink that makes him look innocent and sweet. He is neither of those things, Dean knows. No, Cas is filthy and debauched and…

“Sadist,” He gasps, finally able to breathe right, “You’re a  _ sadist.” _

“Awww,” Cas licks his lips, teasing, “You can come, Dean. All you have to do…”

He turns his head away with a growl. Never. He’s impossibly hard from what feels like an eternity of Castiel’s sinful mouth bringing him endlessly to the very brink, and he feels like he might be going mad. All he can imagine is coming down Castiel’s throat, but he just can’t pay the price.

Cas climbs on top of him, and briefly Dean considers running from the motel, even if it means he’ll be hoofing it back to the car naked. He holds himself up, poised just above Dean’s cock, smiling at him before slowly sinking down, impaling himself with a long satisfied groan. Dean bangs his head back against the headboard, gasping for breath. Cas looks at him sternly.

“I’m going to ride you until I get off, and if I come before you do what I’ve asked, then I guess you don’t get to.”

Being inside Castiel is indescribably good; he’s hot and tight and he knows how to move his hips, losing himself to pleasure. Cas is beautiful, the long athletic line of his body covered in a sheen of sweat, slowly fucking himself on Dean’s dick. He won’t even have to touch himself, Dean knows; he can come just like this, lost in it completely.

Dean grabs Cas’ hips and thrusts up into him, wordlessly worshipping the only divine thing he can believe in, his mind an endless loop;  _ please, Cas, please let me come, please Cas, I love you.  _

“Out...loud…” Cas pants, so very close, his eyes starry and sharp. “I will leave you like this, I promise you, Dean Winchester… out loud.  _ Beg me. _ ”

Then he lifts his hips and Dean is no longer inside him.

Dean swears, pulling Castiel’s face to his for a bruising, angry kiss, panting into his mouth, “Fuck, Castiel, please, please let me come. I love you, please let me -  _ please.” _

With a smug and wicked smile, Cas guides himself back onto Dean’s cock, setting a relentlessly  brutal pace that leaves them both breathless. Dean comes with a strangled scream, arms wrapped around Castiel, teeth buried in his shoulder.

Panting, wrung out, he whispers, “I  _ will _ find a way to pay you back for this.”

Castiel just smiles.


End file.
